Medical devices that include electronic components are frequently implanted into the human body. Such medical devices include cochlear implants, pacemakers, retinal prostheses and other devices. It is important that the electronic components of such medical devices are protected from fluid exposure.
It has recently been proposed to form portions of such implantable devices from a diamond material as diamond is a biocompatible and strong material that is impermeable to fluid ingress. The present invention provides further improvement.